1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-mode lock, and more particularly to a dual-mode lock for lockers to allow the lockers to be opened when a combination is lost.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Lockers are provided in many public places such as gyms, swimming pools, health spas, sports clubs and the like, for people to lock away personal items such as clothes and valuables.
Some lockers are dual-mode lockers that require a specific sequence of numbers to be entered on dials called the combination, where a person sets a personal combination before closing a door. However, the combination must be remembered. If the combination is forgotten, the lock cannot be unlocked since no-one else is privy to the personal combination. This is inconvenient for people who don't remember numbers well. Moreover, some people find dual-mode lockers hard to use and set an incorrect combination.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a dual-mode lock for a locker to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.